Neo Polisophos
OVERVIEW The Conservative Monarchy of Neo Polisophos, more commonly referred to as Neo, or abbreviated as NP, is a country in South America. It is a Constitutional Monarchy situated on the once southern brazilian states and Uruguay. It currently is not bordered by any other country, and apparently its leaders have no interest on expanding the country's lands. The country's population is of apparently 1.64 billion people or more. The country currently has no states. HISTORY Months before the events of the nuclear fallout, a vast majority of the South Americans started revolutions to overthrow their tyrannical governments. The government of the United States of America was accused of supposedly supporting said revolutions, and a new Cold War was imminent. This time, however, the conflict wasn't merely between Capitalism and Socialism, and soon the Nuclear Fallout started. During the Fallout, the South American rebels were confronted by Communist Troops, creating a Civil War. Many died, and the chaos was unstoppable. Dissatisfied with Brazil's neutral attitude regarding the conflict, the country's population started a civil war, too, pushing the country into an Anarchy. A while after that, nuclear bombs from both the western and the eastern sides of the war fell onto the continent, leaving only the southern Brazilian states and Uruguay safe. After that, in an attempt to rebuild the continent and its traditions, '''Neo Polisophos '''was created. Governments 1ˢᵗ Government - Gustavo Menezes (2023 - 2028) * During the events of the Nuclear Fallout, many intellectuals and government officials from Brazil, Uruguay and Argentina united to create one unified nation which could withstand the power of other countries which were involved in the war. However, the new country would need a strong visionary who could become the country's new ruler for a certain period o time. Intellectual General Gustavo Menezes, leader of Santa Catarina's troops was the chosen one. With an incredible knowledge of politics and an exceptional understanding of South America's Geography, Monarch Gustavo Menezes united the people of South America in less than two months. Millions of Argentines started to emigrate to Neo Polisophos soon after that, and the country was finally ready to work on fixing the mistakes of their ancestors. * Although he advocated for many right-wing ideals, Gustavo Menezes knew he needed something that would draw the public's attention to the reparation of the region's infrastructure. That is why he started a current of thought known nowadays as Meneism: A mix of Fascism, Populism and Nationalism, each of these being applied when necessary to keep the people happy and thoughtless while working for the country. To prevent said current of thought from actually damaging the country in the future, Menezes started many under-the-table projects to create advanced new schools foccused on creating a generation of fresh, open-minded students, while maintaining social conservatism and teaching important things about labor and economy. With that, Menezes revitalized the school system entirely. * Menezes patrolled the country's borders searching for survivors and eliminating terrorists. Through Meneism, he instituted an extremely centrist and small government, under the premise that the only reason for the government to even exist was to grant protection, basic civil rights and to keep people safe from possible rebellions. * Menezes' government did a lot in a small amount of time. However, as good as Menezes' administration was, the country's idealizers began to agree that they would need someone with a deeper knowledge of the system to proceed with the country's advancements. Soon, the same wave of intellectuals who requested Menezes to be the country's monarch started asking him to pass the crown to someone else, more experienced than him. His choice was already expected: Marcos Berella, ex-military and economist, and Menezes' right-hand man. 2ⁿᵈ Government - Marcos Berella (2028 - 2030) * Chosen by Menezes was Marcos Berella, his right-hand man and a fierce Libertarian. Berella was chosen by Menezes with the objective of making the country's economy as great as it could get. He knew Berella would apply Free-Market concepts in Neo Polisophos, turning the country into a great place for industrial development. * In his first year in government, Berella instituted a "Voluntary Tax System", allowing people to choose how they should spend their money. In order to make people feel free but patriotic at the same time, he improved Meneism, creating a pro-market Propaganda and making use of persuasion to make people feel comfortable donating a part of their money to the government. The program was a success. * Berella greatly reduced the taxation over the industry and cancelled Minimum Wage laws, replacing it with a few important work rights. Using the money taken from the industry and donated by the people, Berella invested even more money in the revitalization of the Education and Healthcare systems. Said systems soon became the country's biggest powerhouses, challenging the Private Industry and making the country more productive. To make the competition a little fairer, Berella created a monthly payment system in Public Schools. * Berella believed in some timeless values that conservatism defends, so he applied even more Meneist propaganda to create some social order. =